Hell Girl Gone Global
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Join Hell Girl as she Hell her services go to different parts of the world, thanks to Hell hotline's global feature.


**I don't own any characters. Hell Girl belongs to Studio Deen and Aniplex.**

 **Warning, contains allusions to sexual assault.**

* * *

On a sunny day in a city off the coast of Florida, a young reporter named Rosemary 'Rose' Thorne of the entertainment section of American news weekly was driving towards a wealthy neighborhood with a interview with a former tv actor named Jessie Winslow. He used to be known as Kirby Tanner, star of the classic sitcom _The Tanners_ and America's favorite dad. Now he had retired from acting and now spent his days belling houses all over the world. In between his acting career and his retirement as an actor, the celebrity had been married and divorced 8 times. He had four children from his previous marriages and his new wife Margo, an actress from France, was carrying his fifth child. This was the interview that Rosemary had been waiting for, to show her bosses that she could be a great reporter. Even though Rose could speak and write in English and Japanese, her boss Jerry had never taken her seriously.

 _This hopefully after today, this will change._ Rose thought to herself as she reached the Winslow home. As she pulled the car to a stop, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Okay, Rose. You can do this." Rose said to herself as she stepped out of her car. Then she walked towards the huge private mansion that belonged to Jessie Winslow. Rose then stopped at the golden gate behind the mansion and pressed a button that announced her presence.

"Do you have an appointment?" A voice from the loudspeaker.

"Yes, I'm Rose from American Newsweekly. I'm here for the interview." Rose explained.

"Yes, come inside." The voice replied as the gates opened automatically.

As Rose stepped inside, she was greeted by a old and seasoned butler who said to her "Mr and Mrs. Winslow will be with you shortly. Please wait in the living room."

Rose nodded her head in thanks and looked around the living room. It seemed to colored with gold and had so many gold and expensive things. It had golden thrones for chairs and couches and even part of the ceiling was gold.

 _Is the gold real?_ Rose wondered as she stared at the ceiling. She stared at it for a long time, imaging owning a house like this one day, until she heard the butler from before interrupt her thoughts with "Excuse me miss, but Mr. and Mrs. Winslow are ready to see you."

Rose felt her face flush with embarrassment as Jessie and Margo Winslow entered the living room. Margo was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and was five months pregnant. Jessie on the old hand, looked ugly. As Rose turned to face the couple, the real estate agent looked the young reporter up and down in a way that made her feel uncomfortable.

Doing her best to ignore it, Rose turned to the couple and said "Hi, I'm Rose Thorne from American Newsweekly. Thank you for agreeing to meet me Mr. and Mrs. Winslow."

As she shock their hands, Jessie and his wife seat down on a pair of golden thrones and offered Rose a throne of her own. For a while the interview went smoothly with a discussion of the Winslow's marriage, Jessie's time on _The Tanners,_ what he liked about it, Margo's acting career and her excitement of becoming a mother for the first time. Then, Margo stood up and said "I'm sorry to cut this interview, but I'm afraid that I have an appointment I need to go to."

Rose looked somewhat sadden, but Jessie interrupted with "That's fine. I can finish the interview."

"Thank you for your time, Margo." Rose said as the young actress stood up to leave. When the expecting woman was gone, Rose turned back to Jessie with "Where were we?"

"Actually, I was thinking if we could pause the interview for a bit?" Jessie wondered.

Doing her best to hide her disappointment, Rose said "That's fine. Would you like to continue this sometime later in the future?"

"No, I mean take a lunch break and then continue with the interview." The former actor clarified.

"Sure." Rose replied as the celebrity walked over towards a coffee pot and grabbed two cups.

"Would you like a drink?" Jessie offered as he poured the reporter a cup of coffee.

"Yes." Rose replied feeling a craving for coffee. With that Jessie handed the reporter a cup and two of them started to drink their cups.

However as Rose slipped her drink, she couldn't help but notice that it tasted funny somehow. Then suddenly, the young reporter felt dizzy, almost like she was about to faint.

"You don't look good…" Jessie muttered as Rose felt herself being to fall. However, Jessie caught the young reporter just before she hit the ground. The last thing Rose saw before she slipped into darkness was Jessie smiling almost like a predator who had caught an appealing looking prey.

* * *

When Rose awoke, she felt herself moving and for some strange reason she had a vague feeling that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Suddenly, an overwhelming pain hit so hard that she couldn't get up from the car seat.

All Rose could was scream and scream. Not matter how hard she tried she couldn't even stop herself. Not even when the car can to a sudden stop. Trying to fight the pain, Rose forced herself to go towards the car. However, the driver locked the doors, before she could reach them.

 _Oh shit. I'm dead._ Rose thought to herself as the driver turned around to face her.

"Easy miss. I'm not here to hurt you. Jessie ordered me to bring you to work, but from the sound of things it sounds like you need to go to the hospital.." The driver explained, with a look of worry on his face.

"Don't you remember?" The Driver questioned. "Jessie told me to bring you to work after the two of you spent the evening together." He explained.

At this, Rose became stunned as terrifying wave of realization came over her as she asked "Wait, what?"

Then a brief look of disgust appeared on the driver's face as he confirmed the answer that Rose already knew with "Jessie and you slept together last night."

Rose's mind remembered the cup of coffee he had given her, before she had passed out, as many emotions went through her body.

 _No! NO!_ The young reporter cried in her mind as denial, anger, betrayal, disgust and shock went through her body.

Rose hugged herself as she did her best not to cry. _Why me? Why would he do this to me?_ Rose thought to herself as she rocked back and forth in the car. Then the pains in her abdomen came back and they were even more painful than ever. Without wasting a second, the driver drove Rose to the hospital and threw her to the sidewalk.

 _Coward._ Rose thought to herself in spite of the pain.

* * *

After calling in sick from work and spending the entire day at the hospital, she discovered that her virgina had been bused and had deep cuts.

Rose had never been so upset in her as she sat in her bed wondering how could everything go so wrong?

Even though the police and hospital staff had asked repeatedly who did this to her, Rose refused to tell them out of fear that she would never believed and if she did tell them that Jessie and his family would retaliate and possibly turn the public against her.

After the policemen left, Rose sat in her hospital bed and tried not to cry. As the young reporter attempted to keep herself composed, she overheard the two nurses talking to each other in Japanese.

Feeling curious and looking for something to take her mind off of what had happened, Rose listened.

"...Hell Hotline?" The first intern whispered.

"Yeah, it's this site that comes up at midnight. You type in a person's name that you want revenge on and they go to hell." The second intern explained.

"Really?" The first intern wondered.

"Yeah, I heard from my cousin from Okinawa that a boy he knew tried it...but they say once you try it, you'll go to hell too." The second intern recalled.

"Do you think it could still work in America?" The first intern questioned.

"It could if it suddenly went global." The second intern answered thoughtfully.

* * *

That night, while most other patients were sleeping, Rose worked on her story from her portable computer and waited until midnight to type in Hell Hotline. At midnight to her amazement it appeared on the screen. Rose was momentarily shocked and then her feelings of hatred for Jessie and what he did came back. Right away, she typed in Jessie Winslow's name.

Then a small Japanese girl dressed in a black sailor uniform and red eyes appeared before her. Standing next to the girl was a Japanese woman.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I am Ai and you have summoned me." the girl explained.

"You're real?" Rose uttered in shock.

Ai nodded, before she replied with "If you wish for vengeance, then take this."

As she finished her sentence, the woman ransformed himself into a small doll made out of black straw with red string wrapped around its head.

Ai caught the doll with one hand before hanging it over to Rose. As the girl of hell handed the doll to the young reporter, she said "If you truly wish revenge, pull this string around his neck. As you pull the string you make a contract with me. The recipient of your revenge will be carried off to hell."

Not knowing what to do, Rose placed the doll in her purse

As Rose went to pull the string, Ai interrupted with

"However...once you sent your tormentor to hell, you must go there yourself."

"Now the choice resets with you." Ai whispered as she vanished into the air.

* * *

The next day, Rose was discharged from the hospital and was getting ready to leave when all of a sudden a limo pulled up to the hospital and stopped in front the 20-something reporter. Much to her shock, the passenger window rolled down to reveal Jessie himself! Rose couldn't believe that he would be so arrogant to come here and look her right in the face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"How did you find me?" Rose asked as her terrified heart skipped a beat.

"I have my scores." Was all the celebrity said.

Then a sudden wave of anger washed away her fear. Rose looked her attacker right in the eye and hissed "How could you do this to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jessie replied.

"I could've ruined you, you know? The only reason I didn't and is the fact that I want answers." Rose stated.

"You couldn't even ruin me if you tried. Besides, who would the people believe? Me, a star, or you a shot noised nobody." The celebrity replied with stoff of disbelief, before heading inside the tall building, leaving Rose behind. As Rose stood on the sidewalk, a bunch of thought swam through her head. _How could he hurt me so badly and not show a shred of remorse for it?_ Rose wondered.

Feeling a sense of utter betrayal and despair, Rose found herself reaching for the doll in her purse.

"Goddam you. Goddam you to hell." Rose uttered as she pulled out the doll.

As Rose pulled the string, a sudden gust of wind blew the fool into the air. Then to Rose's shock the doll vanished, followed a creepy voice calling out to her "Your grievance shall be avenged."

* * *

Somewhere in hell, Ai had just finished bathing and got dressed in a black kimono with flowers on it. Before sitting herself in a fiery carriage that had no horses. Ai quietly sat in the carriage as it carried her to America for the first time in her career as hell girl. While this was just another assignment, Ai was almost looking forward to it, since she and her friends were going to America.

* * *

Later that as Jessie walked to his car from a meeting, he saw a beautiful Japanese woman coming towards him. With a smile, the former actor walked towards her with the intention of feeling her up. She turned around and smiled suggestively at him. As the former star reached for her bottom, the woman suddenly grabbed his hand in a tight inhuman grip.

Jessie laughed as he said "I see you want a piece of the Win."

"Actually, I just want your soul." The woman replied as her face took on a demonic appearance.

Jessie screamed and tried to get away from her, but the Japanese woman replied with "It's no use. No one can hear you now."

"What the hell you are?!" Jessie screamed, before he added "Do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care." The woman replied. "Let _me_ tell _you_ exactly _who_ and _what_ I am. My name is Hana Onna and my friends and I have been sent to take you to hell."

At this, Jessie's eyes widen with shock as he replied with "...What?"

"Yes, hell does exist." Hana stated.

"No! I can't be going there…" a disbelieving Jessie replied as two Japanese men surrounded them. "I'm wealthy and that means I have a spot in the good afterlife."

The first Japanese man named Ichimoku Ren spoke and said "That's quite the religion, but I'm afraid that the idea that wealth would get you into the good afterlife is a false one, made up by greedy members of organized religions to scam money out of the gilbile. What truly gets one into the good afterlife is just by being a good person and even then you have to work hard not to anger someone enough to come to us asking that you go to hell. What gets you out of it is an apology."

"I have nothing to apologize for. I'm a star and I can do whatever I want." Jessie defended.

At this, all three group members groaned in disgust.

"You think that just because you're famous. You can do whatever you want to woman." Hane Onna said with nasty glare on her face.

"I can't help myself around beautiful woman." Jessie defended himself. "It was just kid stuff." He added.

At this, the old man called Wanyuudo and Ichimoku Ren looked at the real estate agent with disgust. Then Jessie felt eyes on him. Slowly he turned around to see Ai in her black kimono and for some reason he felt terrified at the sight of her.

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness  
Bringing torment and pain to others  
O damned soul wallowing in your sins  
Perhaps...it is time to die." Ai whispered.

Then she held out her left arm and the flowers on her kimono flew off. At the sight of the flowers Jessie passed out.

* * *

When Jessie awoke, he found himself on a boat on a creepy dark river, surrounded by flog. Then he heard the sound of a row and realized he wasn't alone. The celebrity real estate agent looked around to see Ai rowing the boat.

"Where the hell am I? What did you do to you little bitch?" Jessie hissed.

Ai, ignored him and whispered "This is vengeance...I'm ferrying you to hell."

* * *

The next day, Rose read the paper about Jessie Winslow's mysterious death at her home. The paper talked about his accomplishment, the family he left behind, the fact that his wife was a widow and that their son would never know his father.

Rose sighed to herself as she unconscious touched the spot when she had been marked. That mark would be with her until the day she died. It would serve as a reminder of what she did and what it took to make Jessie Winslow pay for his crimes. Even though the public would never know what she did or believe her if she told the truth, the fact that she had gotten her revenge was enough for her. She would one pay for it too, but until that day came she would make the most of her life.

* * *

Somewhere in hell, a candle with Rose's name on it floated towards a pile of candles as Ai whispered "Your grievance shall be avenged."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Which country would you like Ai and her friends to go to next?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
